


[a softer world] watching her instead of the meteor shower

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My a softer world remixes [12]
Category: A Softer World, Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired By A Softer World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Beauty and the Beast + A softer world
Relationships: Beast/Belle (Disney)
Series: My a softer world remixes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792873
Kudos: 3





	1. Cheap Thrills

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines the first panel shows Belle (a young white woman with brown hair) she is looking down on a book. the text on it reads: I have a deal with myself the second panel shows Belle and the Beast (a large creature with light brown fur) dancing. Belle is in her golden ball gown. the text on it reads: read one book get one night of dancing the third panel shows Belle in the castle libary, she is looking up, smiling. the text on it reads: and life is good. /end id]

219: (We can read out loud to each other, while we’re getting ready!)

Text from[a softer world here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D69&t=YmIzY2JmYmRjMDBhNDEyZDhiMTQ1YjdhNmE1NjE5NmY0MGQzOTU5ZCxtcjhoT2pMQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623752127495471104%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1598632121)/ images from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2F4k-beauty-and-the-beast-1991%2F&t=NTM4NTlkMDYwZDU5NjVlOTMwMjQyYjM0ZGJmZDQxOWQzY2E4YzQxMSxtcjhoT2pMQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623752127495471104%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1598632121)


	2. should I stay or should I go

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines the first panels shows the beasts and Belle, both have angry expressions the Beast is leaning into her space. the text on it reads: I wish I could just pusha button. the second panel shows both of them in front of the fireplace, Belle is sitting on the floor before the beast, cleaning his wounded arm. the text on it reads: to make you happy. The third panel shows Belle yelling and the Beast with a taken aback expression, the text on it reads: when I feel like it. /end id]

516: (Actually, why don´t you just push your own damn buttons?)

Text from[a softer world here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D516&t=YjgwOWZjNjQ0ZTM1N2Y5OGM5NmU2OGVkODM2ZWZhYzc3NjAxMWE1OCx4bDVtcmVwRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623902621628022784%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1598632121)/ images from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2F4k-beauty-and-the-beast-1991&t=Y2RiMDBhMjJjNmVmOWMzYzc1NjFmNmEzZWQxYjZkZDMyMzY0NDE1Nix4bDVtcmVwRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623902621628022784%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1598632121)


	3. Chapter 3

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines the first two panels shows the beasts library. the text on it reads: Yeah, I used to skip school to go to the library. The third panel shows Belle a young white woman with brown hair, her eyes are closed. The text on it reads: Have you seen the girls who hang out there?. /end id]

534: (They almost make a person want to read a book.)

Text from[a softer world here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D534&t=MGQyOWNhNzM3N2RmYWJjYjViZGFjMDJhOTUxNGVmNjIxNmZhMjc1NSxpaHJTU0xlUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623904609092665344%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1598632121)/ images from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2F4k-beauty-and-the-beast-1991%2F&t=M2VjYjU3MzA5ODJiMzBiM2NkYzU3MjJkODk0OGY5OTM1ZDJmMmIxZSxtcjhoT2pMQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623752127495471104%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1)


	4. make room for me in the birdhouse of your soul

[ID: 2 comics in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines the first two panel shows the Beast crouched down in the snow in front of a few birds. the text on it reads: When I watch the birds playing I want something I don´t know what. The next panel shows the beast hand filled with seeds, Belle is taking some of it out of his hand with one of hers. the text on it reads: I guess that means sex. 

the first panel shows the beast crouched in the snow in front of a few birds that are flying away, his hands are outstrechted toward them, the text on it reads: IW are empty inside and hollow. The second panel shows Belle crouching down next to the Beast, the Beast is looking at her smiling, the text on it reads: Hoping something small and sweet. The third panel shows the beasts hands filled with seeds, a small blue bird is landing in them, the text on it reads: will make its nest in us. /end id]

1193: (unfurnished, but with care it could be a home) 

Text from[ a softer world here ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D52&t=NTZiMGQzOWI5ZWM4MDNjNDYxODA0NmI1Nzk5NTdmM2JlZGVkOWQ0OSxiVXZjYnBSRA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623905532585050112%2Fid-2-comics-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1598632121)and [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D1193&t=MTVhYzg3MjU5MmVhMmU1MmEyNTFlNzdkNTkzNTc3YzY5YTMzZmUwNCxiVXZjYnBSRA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623905532585050112%2Fid-2-comics-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1598632121)/ images from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2F4k-beauty-and-the-beast-1991&t=NjAyZjhmZDU1ZDFiMmM2Yjc3MDk2N2VmMGMzM2ZlYzg2Mjc1ZjZiMCxiVXZjYnBSRA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623905532585050112%2Fid-2-comics-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1598632121)


	5. famous last words

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines the first panel shows Belle (a young white woman with brown hair) laying on the beasts chest, the text on it reads: I´ve decided what I want on my tombstone. The second panel shows Belle with her head bowed, her hair is lose, her eyes closed, the beasts hand is touching her face, the text on it reads: “Loving Husband”. The third panel shows a close up of Belles face, she is pressing her cheek into the Beasts hand, crying, the text on it reads: Marry me? /end id]

519: (Or would you rather be listed as cause of death?)

Text from[a softer world here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D519&t=OWIyMDNiNTkwZDAzMDg1MWIxYjExMzI4MWMyNWU4NDUwNGU2YTQyNCx0QjRIdGdIbg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623911530033971200%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1598632121)/ images from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2F4k-beauty-and-the-beast-1991&t=ZDJkNDc2YTg4ZGFiMDI3ZGU4ZDUyZDMxZDI5NDJiN2VlZmJjNGMxNCx0QjRIdGdIbg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623911530033971200%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1598632121)


	6. You were right about the stars (Each one is a setting sun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chance for finding a new world is so small/still we built space ships/still we fall in love

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines the first panel shows Belle (a young white woman with brown hair) laying on the Beasts chest (a creature with light brown fur), there are vertical stripes of colourful light across the screen where they hit the floor they expand like sparks, the text on it reads: I called my therapost yesterday in panic. the second panel shows a rose petal falling to other rose petals on the floor, the text on it reads: what if the sky falls again? The third panel shows Belle and the beast in its human form (a white man with light brown hair) kissing, the text on it reads: and she said “well what if you fall in love?” /end id]

37: (take a chance on me)

Text from[a softer world here ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D37&t=ZWNhMDAyNTQ1ZjhhOTE3OGFlNWE2NDk2Yjc2OGQyMDM4MmI0YTNlYiwyclpuSGVzbg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623918855391248384%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1598632121)/ images from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2F4k-beauty-and-the-beast-1991&t=NTUzOTVlMzhlZmY0ZWZmMDJmYTIzYjM3YWQyMTIxYzRlYzYxNTczOSwyclpuSGVzbg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623918855391248384%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1598632121)


	7. unfurnished, but with care it could be a home)

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 5 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines. The first panel shows a gargoyle in front of the already transformed castle, the text on it reads: "Happiness is not”- The second panel shows a gif the gargoyle transforming into an angle sculpture. The third shows the angle statur in place of the gargoyle, the text on it reads: "a house where you can live. The fourth panel shows the Beast smiling while raising his plate, Mrs Pott and Chip stand on the table before him smiling at him, the text on it reads: “but it is a house.” The fifth panel shows Belle smiling raising her plate, the text on it reads: "you can built”. /end id]

1084: [unfurnished, but with care it could be a home)]

Text from[ a softer world here ](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=69)/ images from [here](https://animationscreencaps.com/4k-beauty-and-the-beast-1991/)


	8. love is the greatest tool of transformation

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots from Disneys Beauty and the Beast, the panels are same size with thick black outlines. 

The first panel shows the Beast hunched over his magic rose, his back toward the viewer, the text on it reads: "Don´t love someone”. The second panel shows Belle standing behind him, she clutches the magic mirror to her chest and looks distressed, the text on it reads: “to save yourself”. The third panel shows Belle touching the Beasts cheek softly, she has her eyes closed, the Beast looks at her sadly, the text on it reads: "Love someone to destroy who you used to be.”/end id]

1088: [What´s a soulmate? - It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself because they inspire you.-Dawson Creek]

Text from[ a softer world here ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D69&t=YmUzNDU2M2Q0OGZmOTAzOTY3YzBmMzcwZDZhZmM3MzQ3ZGJiMjk2NSxtcjhoT2pMQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623752127495471104%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1)/ images from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2F4k-beauty-and-the-beast-1991&t=ZDJkNDc2YTg4ZGFiMDI3ZGU4ZDUyZDMxZDI5NDJiN2VlZmJjNGMxNCx0QjRIdGdIbg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623911530033971200%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1598632121)


	9. Chapter 9

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots from Disneys Beauty and the Beast, the panels are same size with thick black outlines.

The first panel shows the Beast hunched over at the window, the text on it reads: "there´s a creature out there”. The second panel shows the Beast roaring in despair, the text on it reads: “some ancient machien of muscle and scales”. The third panel shows Gaston standing over the Beast that is laying on the ground, the text on it reads: "that I can sell”/end id]

54: [The hunter and the pray]

Text from[ a softer world here /](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D69&t=YmUzNDU2M2Q0OGZmOTAzOTY3YzBmMzcwZDZhZmM3MzQ3ZGJiMjk2NSxtcjhoT2pMQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623752127495471104%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1) images from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2F4k-beauty-and-the-beast-1991&t=ZDJkNDc2YTg4ZGFiMDI3ZGU4ZDUyZDMxZDI5NDJiN2VlZmJjNGMxNCx0QjRIdGdIbg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623911530033971200%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1598632121)


End file.
